


Commander & Ambassador

by orphan_account



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, commander lexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dirty smut, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander & Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is incredibly kinky.

Lexa pushed Clarke into her bedroom and onto her bed at the very top of the summit in Polis. It had a beautiful view of the glorious capital, but all Lexa could see right now was Clarke looking up at her with desire in her eyes; her pupils dilated and a deeper shade of blue than usual. 

The two women were kissing each other with passion; Lexa was straddling Clarke and she held Clarke's head with both of her hands. Clarke began to tug at the hem of Lexa's shirt and Lexa lifted her arms above her head giving the blonde permission to remove the lacey piece of clothing. Clarke couldn't help but stare at Lexa's toned stomach. She knew Lexa was fit from being trained to fight all her life, but she didn't know she was this fit, not that she was complaining. 

When Lexa started planting soft kisses along Clarke's neck, she let out a soft moan and she could feel Lexa smirk against her skin. As much as Clarke was enjoying this, she wanted to show Lexa that she was in charge in this situation. Clarke flipped the brunette girl over, eliciting a confused look from her. She bent down and whispered "You may be the commander of the twelve clans, Lexa, but in here, I'm in charge. Is that clear?" Lexa nodded and let out a breathy "Yes." She was surprised she could even get that out because, damn did dominant Clarke turn her on. 

"I have two rules for you, Lexa. If you don't follow them, you don't get what you want. Okay?" Clarke said to Lexa, her deep husky voice making Lexa wet already.

"Okay." Lexa whimpered.

Clarke guided Lexa's body so she could sit upright on her bed.

"Rule number one." Clarke said as she sat behind Lexa and started to kiss her pulse point. "You must call me commander when I'm fucking you. In here, I'm the commander, and you're the ambassador." 

"Yes, commander." Lexa moaned out as Clarke sucked on her pulse point while massaging her breasts. 

"And rule number two. No touching. Is that clear, ambassador?" 

"Yes, Heda. I don't know how I'll refrain from touching your gorgeous body though." Lexa said as Clarke walked in front of her. 

"Don't worry. I have a backup if you don't listen." Clarke said just before pushing Lexa back down onto the bed and crashing their lips together. Clarke licked Lexa's bottom lip to tell her that the kiss was about to deepen. The two girls' tongues danced against each other until Clarke pulled away and began to kiss down Lexa's chest, between her breasts. Lexa's back arched at the sensation, and Clarke used this opportunity to unclasp Lexa's bra in one swift motion. Clarke pulled the straps down her arms and threw the bra onto the floor, being careful not to throw it onto one of the thousands of candles Lexa had in her room. Clarke kissed one of Lexa's nipples softly and teased the other with her thumb. 

"Clar- Commander please," Lexa stuttered, almost forgetting rule number one. "fuck me already."  
Clarke smirked and instead of following Lexa's request, she just started to swirl her tongue in circles around Lexa's nipple while massaging her other breast with her one of her free hand. She could do whatever she wanted, and Lexa couldn't do anything about it. Clarke was eating this up. 

While Clarke was sucking on Lexa's nipple, she felt Lexa try to pull her head up to hers - Lexa was aching for a kiss. 

"Lexa. What did I tell you about touching?" Clarke said as she massaged both of her breasts. 

"You said no touching, commander." Lexa moaned out. 

"I'm going to have to use that backup I mentioned before." Clarke said while walking to the other side of the room, looking for something to tie Lexa's hands to the headboard with. She returned with some sturdy cloth that was usually used for bandages.

"Close your eyes." Clarke demanded and Lexa followed. Clarke lifted her hands above her head and tied them to the headboard at the wrists.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked worryingly while moving her arms trying to get loose. 

"That's what happens when you don't follow the rules, ambassador." Clarke said before kissing Lexa's breasts again. She moved down her torso and kissed her abs. Clarke licked her stomach down to where her pants started. She began to unbutton and unzip them very slowly; she loved driving Lexa crazy like that. She pulled them down and left kisses down her legs as she did so. Lexa kicked them off her ankles and onto the floor. The sight of Clarke kissing up her legs and to her inner thigh made Lexa so wet, she felt like she was going to come before Clarke even touched her throbbing center. 

Clarke kissed Lexa's inner thigh and her hips bucked at the sensation. Clarke left hickeys on her inner thigh and after all that teasing, she decided to finally give Lexa what she wanted. She kissed Lexa's wet throbbing center through her underwear, eliciting a loud moan from Lexa. She slowly pulled her black boyshorts down her legs and she began to lick the wet folds being sure to miss Lexa's clit, just to be a tease. She made circles around the nub with her tongue and while Lexa's head was leaned back and she wasn't looking, Clarke slipped two fingers inside Lexa, making her scream her name. Clarke would be punished her for not calling her commander, but the girl was already tied up, so she let it slide. She picked up the pace, and grazed her teeth against Lexa's clit. "Oh my god, fuck! Clark- Commander!" Lexa screamed as Clarke curled her fingers and felt the walls of Lexa's vagina tighten around them and Lexa reached her climax. Clarke slowed down as the brunette rode out her orgasm. Hearing the panting and short breaths coming from Lexa made Clarke so wet. She untied Lexa's hands from the headboard and kissed her temples. 

"How was that, ambassador?" Clarke said while staring at Lexa's beautiful naked sweaty body, admiring every inch of it. 

"It was amazing commander. But not as amazing as what I'm about to do to you, ambassador." Lexa said with a smirk on her face as she flipped Clarke over to do what Clarke had just done to her, and more.


End file.
